Projectors and projections optics of the above-mentioned type are generally known. In order to be able to illuminate the imaging devices, known projectors comprise at least one projection light source for each imaging device. Further, the light of the projection light source has to be adapted to the demands of the respective imaging device and, for example, to be polarized. But the optical components to be used for this purpose, such as polarization filters, need construction space and cause costs. Also, about half of the light emitted by the projection light sources is lost and is not available for the illumination of the imaging devices.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a projector and a projection optics for a projector which can be constructed in a compact and cost-efficient manner.